Display devices for displaying images such as a liquid crystal display device have been in practical use.
For example, such display devices generally include, as described in Patent Literature 1, a display panel having an image display region, and a timing control section for supplying various drive signals necessary to drive the display panel.
FIG. 8 is a block diagram schematically illustrating a configuration of a conventional display system. As shown in FIG. 8, a display system 100 includes a display device 110 and a system main unit 102.
The system main unit 102 includes a control section 103 for supplying various signals to the display device 110. The display device 110 includes (a) a display panel 112, (b) a signal line drive circuit 116 including signal line drive circuits 116a and 116b, and (c) a timing control section 113.
The signal line drive circuits 116a and 116b are connected with data signal lines (source signal lines) of the display panel 112. The data signal lines are arranged so as to intersect with scanning signal lines of the display panel 112.
The timing control section 113 generates a sync signal for image display, on the basis of an image sync signal received from the control section 103. The sync signal thus generated is supplied to the signal line drive circuits 116a and 116b. 
The timing control section 113 generates various sync signals. Hence, the timing control section 113 has a relatively complicated circuit configuration.
For this reason, a reset signal for resetting voltage accumulated in an internal circuit of the timing control section 113 (i.e., performing initialization) is inputted in the timing control section 113, for example, at activation of the display device 110. This makes it possible to stably generate sync signals in the timing control section 113.
On the basis of sync signals received from the timing control section 113 and image signals received externally, the signal line drive circuits 116a and 116b generate image data to be supplied to pixels arranged on the display panel 112. Then the signal line drive circuits 116a and 116b supply the generated image data to the respective pixels arranged on the display panel 112. In this way, the display device 110 displays a desired image.